Boska Komedia (Porębowicz)/Czyściec - Pieśń XXI
'' Wergili i Dante spotykaja duszę poety rzymskiego, Stacjusza, która po odbyciu pokuty idzie do nieba. Stacjusz wyjaśnia poetom przyczynę trzęsienia góry.'' 1 Pragnienie wiedzy, co się w tym napoju :Jedynie gasi, którego wstydliwa :Samarytanka prosiła u zdroju, 4 Nurtuje we mnie i stopy podrywa, :Podczas gdy duchów leżących pokotem :Rzewnie mię wzrusza kara sprawiedliwa. 7 A nagle, jako Łukasz pisze o tem, :Że Chrystus w drodze dwu uczniów nawiedził, :Zmartwychpowstawszy z pierwotnym żywotem, 10 Cień się ukazał za nami i śledził :Gromadę, która tak nisko się korzy. :A nie spostrzegliśmy go, aż uprzedził, 13 Witając: „Bracia, pokój z wami boży". :Wzrok obracamy na to powitanie; :Wergili zaraz cześć mu wzajem złoży 16 I rzecze: „Niechaj świętych obcowanie :Przeznaczą tobie te szczytne ustawy, :Co mnie skazały na wieczne wygnanie". 19 „Jak to — rzekł tamten — czemu taki żwawy :Wasz krok, gdy Bóg was odtrąca od łona? :Kto wam pomaga do szczytnej przeprawy?" 22 Na to mój Doktor: „Wskażą ci znamiona, :Z których już tylko trzy nosi na czele, :Że mu śród dobrych znaczy się korona. 25 Gdy nie doprzędła mu parka kądziele, :Co się każdemu snuje aż do grobu :Pod ręką Kloto w nieustannym dziele, 28 Więc jego dusza, siostrzyca nas obu, :Nie podołała stanąć na tym piętrze: :Jej ziemskie oczy nie znały sposobu. 31 Ja go przywiodłem przez szerokie wnętrze :Piekieł i dokąd ziemska wiedza dopnie, :Sam jeszcze rzeczy pokażę mu więtsze. 34 Lecz powiedz, czy wiesz, czemu tak okropnie :Zadrżała góra i krzyk taki chodził :Aż po zwilżane morzem góry stopnie?" 37 Mistrz tym pytaniem jak w ucho ugodził :Igielne życzeń mych; wodą nadzieje :Pragnienie moje poniekąd ochłodził. 40 Ow rzekł: „Nie rządzą tutaj przywileje; :Wszystkie zjawiska zakon mają ładny, :Nic się nad zwykły porządek nie dzieje. 43 Odmiany tutaj nie obaczy żadnej; :Prócz praw, które Bóg z siebie — sobie głosi, :Nie ma tu innej siły samowładnej. 46 W tym świecie nie dżdży, nie śnieży, nie rosi; :Szron ni grad na te nie upada stoki :Wyżej, niż trójca stopni się podnosi. 49 Ni chmury gęste, ni rzadkie obłoki, :Ni grom, ni wstęga córy Taumantowej, :o wam tak często odmienia widoki. 52 Suchy tu wyziew nie dosięga głowy, :Jak powiedziałem, ostatniego schodu, :Gdzie oparł stopy starosta Piotrowy. 55 Może drży więcej albo mniej od spodu, :Lecz wiatr jej nie tknie, co się w ziemi kryje, :Dlaczego? Nie wiem ni znajdę powodu. 58 Drży za to, gdy duch, który grzechy zmyje, :W sobie poczuwszy się, wstanie i leci; :W on czas to w niebo taki okrzyk bije. 61 O tym obmyciu sama chęć oświeci, :Która więc zdolnej byt odmienić duszy :Podbija skrzydła i ochotę nieci. 64 Nim to nastąpi, lubą chęć w niej głuszy :Sprawiedliwości bożej wyglądanie: :Jak wprzód do grzechu, bieży do katuszy. 67 I jam przeleżał w tym bolesnym stanie :Lat przeszło pięćset; dziś we mnie doścignął :Pochop wylotu na lepsze mieszkanie. 70 Oto dlaczego stóg góry się wzdrygnął; :W tych kręgach Boga sławiące narody :Prosiły Pana, ażeby je dźwignął". 73 Tak rzekł, a jeśli rozkosz z kubka wody :Niecierpliwością pragnienia się mierzy, :Zrozumieć łacno, czym doznał ochłody. 76 Tu Mistrz mój rzecze: „Dojrzałem więcierzy, :Które was łowią; wiem, jako je rwiecie, :Czemu radości dreszcz po stokach bieży. 79 Lecz powiedz, proszę: kim byłeś na świecie :I niech mi będzie prawda ukazana, :Czemuś tu leżał przez to pięćsetlecie?" 82 „W czasie gdy Tytus, mocą wsparty Pana, :Mścił się ran, z których śmiertelnymi tętny :Krew trysła, w zdradzie Judasza sprzedana, 85 Sławą rozgłośny, nazwiskiem pamiętny — :Takimi do nas duch przemówił słowy — :Żyłem, lecz jeszcze wierze obojętny. 88 W mym śpiewie tyle kryło się wymowy, :Że mię z Tuluzy wezwał Rzym, gdzie pieniem :Wysługiwałem dyjadem mirtowy. 91 W świecie mię zwano Stacjusza imieniem; :Pieśń ma o Tebach głosi i Achillu: :Śmierć przy ostatnim mię zaszła... Nasieniem 94 Dzielnym dla ognia były mego stylu :Iskry przez bożą wyrzucone świecę, :Co zapaliła już poetów tylu. 97 Rozumiem tutaj Eneidę, rodzicę, :Piastunkę moich niemowlęcych pieśni; :Bez niej by zeszła cześć ma na marnicę. 100 I bogdajbyśmy żyli równocześni, :Rada by dzisiaj przydać moja dusza :Rok więcej, niż jej liczono, tej cieśni". 103 Zwrócą się ku mnie oczy Wergiliusza: :Zda się, chciał: „Zamilcz", wyrzec gestem twarzy, :Ale nie zawsze wolę się przymusza. 106 Bowiem śmiech i płacz z uczuciem się parzy, :Co je wywoła, a to tak najściślej, :Że im kto szczerszy, tym mniej wolą waży. 109 Skinąłem jak człek, który się domyśli, :Więc duch, zmilknąwszy, spojrzał mi w źrenice, :Gdzie wyraz duszy najjaśniej się kreśli. 112 „Bodaj twa praca nie poszła na nice — :Rzekł — ale powiedz, czemu w twej zamkniętej :Twarzy ujrzałem śmiechu błyskawicę?" 115 W dwa ognie uczuć byłem teraz wzięty: :To milczeć każe, a to mówić błaga, :Westchnąłem jeno — i byłem pojęty. 118 „Przemów — Mistrz rzecze — niech cię strach nie zmaga, :Odpowiedz na to duchowi prawdziwie, :Czego się z taką żywością domaga". 121 Więc ja powiadam: „Widzę, iż w podziwie :Pytasz przyczyny, co mój uśmiech budzi; :Lecz się zdumiejesz bardziej niewątpliwie. 124 Ten, za kim wzrok mój ku górze się trudzi, :Jest ów Wergiliusz, co twą pieśnią rządził, :Kiedyś opiewał i bogów, i ludzi. 127 Jeśliś uśmiechu mojego przesądził :Inną przyczynę, pozbądźże wątpienia; :To ci powiadam, ażebyś nie błądził". 130 On się do kolan chylił dla uczczenia :Mojego Mistrza, lecz ten przerwał: „Bracie, :Niechaj! Cień jesteś i mówisz do cienia". 133 A on, powstając: „Widzisz, w jakiej zna cię :Powadze miłość, jak mię prze ku tobie, :Kiedy nie pomnąc, w jakiej idziesz szacie, 136 Duchowi kłaniam jak żywej osobie". Czyściec 21